


Beyond the Surface

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: A tag for "Beneath the Surface"...big surprise, eh?Spoilers: "Beneath the Surface", teeny-tiny barely noticeable ones for "Fire and Water", "Children of the Gods" and "Nemesis".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Beyond the Surface

God, it’s so good to be back. 

*Really* back. 

Brenna was right, stepping through the gate was like slipping on an old t-shirt, the memories…the *real* memories…settled into my brain one after another and I felt like I was mostly back to normal. A very sore and very grungy ‘normal’, granted, but closer than I’ve been for a long time. I can see Carter and Daniel are settling into the same realization. 

We’re back and we’re *us.*

And *us* are a very tired bunch right now.

The general is grinning at us; glad we’re back. Then Fraiser’s there…ready to drag us off to the infirmary and I have to admit that next to a good *hot* shower right now, some of Doc’s potions sound like heaven. We all need to be checked out. It’s been a rough week…or was it longer?… all the way around. I look at the general for dismissal, come within an inch of calling him Homer just for the hell of it…then decide I’m too tired to explain it if I did.

The clucking and cooing starts as soon as we’re inside Fraiser’s domain. Damn, she really was worried about us. Carter gets shooed off behind a curtain while the three of us get our orders to strip to the waist…the rest’ll come later, I’m sure. I pull off my jacket and start to go for the shirt when I hear Daniel hiss in pain. 

Son of a bitch. 

His back is one big bruise…or rather so many little ones you can hardly tell where one ends and the next begins. What the hell…?

A flash of memory hits me…Jona, me, flipping Carlin, Daniel, over his…my… shoulder…

*I* did that to him. Granted I didn’t *know* him. But dammit…*I* did it.

Daniel sits down slowly on the bed then seems to realize I’m watching…

"What…?"

I just point to his back, can’t seem to find anything to say…

"You didn’t know, Jack…" His eyes are big and sincere, a small smile pulling at his split lip…I didn’t do that one too, did I? Can’t seem to remember…

"Yeah, but…." 

But I broke faith with him just the same. Broke faith with my *team.* Broke faith with everything we stand for and just let myself forget. Thank God, Teal’c remembered…and said enough to start jogging Daniel’s memory. I know the ‘memory stamp’ had a lot to do with it, but why did it take me so long to remember…and why in the hell didn’t I remember my team…even in my dreams… like Daniel did? 

"It’s okay, Jack…" He gives me a double-dose of the eyes. How does he do that?

No. This may be a lot of things, but it’s not okay. Daniel is a member of my team…hell, he’s probably the best friend I’ve got. How could I forget that? How could I forget it enough to want to beat his face off? 

It’s not okay.

I remember the first real ‘feeling’ I got about Daniel other than antagonism…when he stood beside me as we pounded at that pressure valve, facing death together as we tried to keep the whole damn section from blowing up…

That felt…right. Familiar. Even if I didn’t remember Daniel I did remember that he was someone I trusted to back me up. Couldn’t explain why…but watching that steam shooting past him as he knelt there on the ground beside me, I *knew* this guy was different from the others I’d met there. So maybe most of me forgot…but I guess the part that trusts Daniel with my life remembered. 

Glad it did.

Fraiser’s hovering over Daniel now. God, he hates that. Hates her poking on things that already hurt; he got enough of that with the appendix. He sits there with his head down while she bends him over and prods on every damn one of the bruises I put there…mapping out my sin and generally making me feel like an asshole every time he winces at a tender spot. He lost weight …guess I did, too, but at least I could spare a few pounds. 

He looks like a scraggly pup I brought home once, all sulky and quiet from mistreatment, suffering in silence to keep from attracting too much attention. Attention from me, so he doesn’t hurt my feelings because I hurt him…. 

God, Daniel…

I want to say something. Anything. Can’t seem to find words enough to excuse myself. I should have remembered Daniel. Hell, our lives have been tied together through pure hell for over four years now, from Abydos to Oannes to the edge of death and beyond…

I should have remembered.

Fraiser wanders off, finally…gone to whip up some of her magic bullets, no doubt…and Daniel shifts to lie down on his stomach, moving too carefully and trying not to wince as the muscles pull against the bruises. He looks over at me once he’s settled and smiles tiredly.

"It’s okay, Jack…"

I just nod at him…

It’s not okay.

He keeps giving me that look, the one I’ve seen so many times, the one that tells me he knows what I’m thinking. Sometimes I hate that look. Not now though. I need that look. I need to know somebody knows me that well. I need to know he understands what I don’t even start to.

The smile tells me he does.

Wish I did.

It’s still not okay…

But it’s better.

*fin* 

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### I needed completion…

* * *

  



End file.
